Orario
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Waktu yang dengan mudahnya mempermainkan jiwa manusia. Sebuah teka-teki yang tidak mudah terpecahkan. Anggaplah ini sebuah permainan dan tunjukkan pada dunia jika kau adalah pemenangnya. Chap 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YOSH!!! Author ngaret balik lagi! Kali ini dengan cerita yang ngak jauh-jauh dari Italia.

Entah kenapa Re tergila-gila ama Italia. Pernah kesana aja ngak.

Tau sejarahnya aja ngak. Baca materinya di buku IPS aja ngak. Nyari datanya di Wiki aja ngak ketemu *sebel!* Parah'kan?

Yah, mungkin gara-gara Re baca Cantarella. Oh~ Chiaro~ Kapan kau akan sadar perasaanmu pada Cesare~? *Lebay!* *Ditabok Cassie* Yah, intinya jangan tersinggung kalau ceritanya ngawur, ya? Re cuma pinjam nama negaranya doang.

Tapi seting tempat, lokasi, *sama kali ya?*, properti cerita(?), tokohnya *OC maksudnya* itu asli karangan Re.

Jalan ceritanya juga Re karang sendiri, jadi jangan disangkut pautin ama fakta sejarah, ya?

Yauda deh, pokoknya nikmati aja ceritanya. Agak membingungkan sih, tapi enjoy aja! Oke? Let's GO!!!!

NB: met ultah buat Cassie HAIKU. Ini hadiah ultah tahap awal buat lo. Sekalian gw mau komplain. Lo bilang susah nulis nama gw, tp lo ngefans'kan ama cowok yang ada di nama gw? Hah?

HaikuReSanovA: Lihat dan nikmati, sebuah kenikmatan yang tersaji. Dimana angin berhembus dan menderu.

Menghantarkan bau kematian yang begitu pekat.

Pilih salah satu.

Hidup atau mati.

Disclaimer : Mbah Masashi! Pinjem bentar SasuNaru-nya, ama pemeran pembantunya! *Ditabok!* Hiks! Re'kan cuma mau minta ijin baik-baik.

Rating: T

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: tanpa sadar agak OOC. Tapi nanti pasti balik lagi kok. Tenang aja.

Keterangan:

Cash Uchiha 16 tahun (Si Cassie_HAIKU)

Sasuke Uchiha 18 tahun

Rei Uchiha 18 tahun (author)

Haiku Sanova 18 tahun (bukan author)

Re Sanova 19 tahun (bukan author)

Summary: Waktu terus bergerak maju. Tidak pernah menoleh ke belakang. Tapi…cinta…tidak mengenal istilah waktu. Cinta akan mengalahkan segalanya. Darah, status, usia, gender dan…waktu.

ORARIO

Universitas Konoha

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan itu membuat Sasuke mendongak dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dilihatnya Rei berdiri diambang pintu kelas dengan sebuah map di tangan kanannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Rei mendekati meja Sasuke. "Apa ujianmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia kembali menatap bukunya. Gara-gara Rei konsentrasinya jadi hilang.

"Jadi mulai besok kau sudah libur?" tanya Rei lagi.

"Hn."

"Bagus!"

Mendengar ada suara lain, Sasuke kembali mendongak. Sekarang dia melihat adik Rei, Cash. Tengah menghampirinya dengan sebuah laptop ditangan. Penampilan mereka berbeda. Rei memiliki rambut panjang sepunggung yang dibiarkan terurai. Mata hitam seperti layaknya Uchiha dan sebagai tambahan khusus -hanya sedikit orang yang tahu- tato berwarna merah di lehernya. Sedangkan Cash. Penampilannya berbeda dari Uchiha kebanyakan, rambutnya coklat di highlight merah, dengan anting salib di telinga kanannya dan mata hitam. Dan tentu saja perbedaan terbesar mereka adalah, Rei perempuan dan Cash lelaki. Perbedaan besar, eh?

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke melihat Rei dan Cash sama-sama tersenyum manis. Membuat Sasuke yakin mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dua Uchiha ini memang berbeda dengan Uchiha kebanyakan.

"Ah..tidak. Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu liburan ke Italia," ujar Rei seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Dan jika aku menolak?"

Cash tersenyum jahil. Dia membuka laptopnya. Memperlihatkan layarnya pada Sasuke. "Aku akan menyebarkan gambar ini keseluruh situs internet," katanya tenang.

Sasuke terbelalak ngeri. Gambar itu adalah foto dirinya yang sedang tidak berbusana. Dia tahu gambar itu rekayasa. Tapi jika sudah di tangan Cash. Gambar itu akan jadi asli seratus persen. Tapi ekspresi terkejut hanya dia tunjukkan dalam hati. Uchiha memang berbakat dalam mengendalikan emosi.

"Dan sebagai tambahan, aku akan memberikan ini pada seluruh fans fanatikmu." Rei membuka map yang ada ditangannya. Memperlihatkn isinya pada Sasuke. Map itu berisi profil lengkap Sasuke dengan seluruh jadwal kegiatannya. Dan bisa dibayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke setelah ini. Bahkan pembunuhan seribu orang pun kalah.

"Kenapa kalian sampai repot-repot mengancamku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Anggap saja kami sedang berbaik hati padamu." Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya.

"Dunia panas tanpamu Sasuke-kun!" Haiku muncul tiba-tiba. Tangannya sudah bertengger dibahu Rei. Membuat gadis itu berjengit kecil.

"Jangan pernah muncul seperti itu lagi. Kau bisa membunuh lebih banyak orang ketimbang seorang pembunuh berantai," kata Rei kesal.

"Yah, kalau aku sih tidak keberatan kau melakukannya pada Rei," Cash tersenyum nista pada Haiku. Dasar adik tidak berprikemanusiaan.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin menentangku adik bodoh? Aku bisa saja membuatmu menyesal dengan mudah," ujar Rei dengan senyum manis yang lebih berbahaya.

Cash tahu arti ucapan itu. Dan lebih baik dia tidak mencari masalah.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka ini.

"Jadi kau mau ikut?" Rei menekankan ucapannya. "Aku jamin jika kau mau ikut..." Rei melambaikan salah satu kertas yang ada di map. "...kertas ini akan hilang tidak berbekas. Uchiha tidak pernah ingkar janji."

Haiku yang penasaran melongok ke layar laptop yang masih terbuka. Dia agak terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Wow! Sasuke-kun, kusarankan kau mengikuti permintaan mereka, jika tidak..." Haiku kini membaca sekilas kertas yang ada di tangan Rei. "Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu," katanya tanpa dosa.

Sasuke hanya memandang dingin. Kenapa bisa ada orang seperti mereka di dunia ini?

"Wah, wah. Semuanya sudah berkumpul disini. Apa kalian sedang mendiskusikan liburan kita? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?"

Cash menoleh. Re berjalan ke arah mereka, senyum lebar terkembang dibibirnya. Lebih mendekati seringai licik sebenarnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Datang satu lagi orang yang tidak diharapkannya.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Jika empat orang ini sudah berkumpul. Bisa dijamin malapetaka akan terjadi. Dan jika dia tidak cepat-cepat menyingkir, dia akan terkena imbasnya.

"Apa kalian sedang mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut liburan kita?" tanya Re memastikan. Rei cuma tersenyum simpul. Re membalasnya dengan senyuman inocent. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Rei, Cash dan Haiku pada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang dunia panas tanpamu Sasuke-kun," ujar Haiku santai.

"Kami hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan," kata Rei dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Aku pikir kau butuh sedikit udara segar." Cash tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya ada rencana terselubung dibalik kata-katanya.

"Kau ikut saja Sasuke. Tidak lengkap rasanya tanpa dirimu," kata Re tulus. Wah, jika dia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan orang-orang disampingnya. Bisa dipastikan bukan perkataan tulus yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke menatap tajam keempat orang ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau ikut. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ancaman itu, Sasuke tidak mau membayangkan, bisa berakibat fatal padanya.

"Jadi Sasuke, kau mau ikut?"

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Memang sejak awal dia tidak punya pilihan.

Dan dengan sangat berat hati Sasuke menggumam pelan. "Hn."

"Bagus!"

-+-

-+-

Sebuah mobil Fiat Punto merah metalik melaju mulus di jalanan beraspal. Jalan berliku penuh dengan tikungan ini tampaknya mengarah ke pegunungan. Mobil itu penuh dengan penumpang yang warna warni. Sasuke hanya menatap keluar jendela. Dia diam terus sepanjang perjalanan. Dari airport sampai di dalam mobil. Rasanya kesal berada satu mobil dengan orang-orang tidak jelas kewarasannya. Re sebagai supir mengetuk etuk pelan stir sambil menyenandungkan lagu In The End. Haiku yang duduk di sampingnya asyik memainkan PSP sambil sesekali bersorak senang atau membanting PSPnya ke jalan saking kesalnya karena kalah lalu mengambil yang baru. Rei yang duduk ditengah alias duduk disamping Sasuke asyik dengan buku yang diletakkan dipangkuannya. Sedangkan Cash sudah bisa ditebak. Bermain dengan laptopnya dan sesekali menyeringai sadis. Sepertinya dia sedang menghacker sebuah perusahaan.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal menarik terjadi sebentar lagi," celetuk Rei.

Semua menghentikan kegiatannya untuk menatap Rei. Kecuali Re tentunya. Dia hanya bisa menatap Rei lewat spion.

"Apa?" Cash mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah kakaknya lebih jelas. Pandangan Rei lurus ke depan. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi membuat sebagian orang berpikir dia adalah wanita yang mengerikan. Dan sebenarnya memang begitu.

Mata Rei kembali fokus dan dia menunduk untuk kembali menatap bukunya. "Lupakan saja. Aku kadang kesal sendiri dengan mata ini."

Sasuke mendengus dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang aneh. Lalu dia mendengar Cash berkata.

"Kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaanmu itu, Rei."

"Kau pikir bisa? Itu datang dengan sendirinya," balas Rei datar. Gaya khas Uchiha.

"Yah, aku hanya kasihan kau tampak terganggu seperti itu," bela Cash tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari layar laptop.

Haiku masih terus memperhatikan wajah Rei. Lalu sambil berpikir dia berkata lambat-lambat. "Kupikir itu ada gunanya. Ingat ketika aku hampir mati saat mengendarai mobil sialan itu. Kalau saja Rei tidak bilang kalau mobil itu sudah disabotase. Mungkin aku sudah ada di surga."

"Kau yakin akan masuk surga?" tanya Cash sangsi.

"Mungkin seperti itu. Setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Jangan sesali apa yang kau miliki. Terkadang memang menyebalkan tapi kau akan tahu jika itu sangat berharga," kata Re sok dewasa.

"Ya,ya, kau memang tahu segalanya Re," cibir Haiku.

"Diam kau anak kecil! Setidaknya uruslah urusanmu sendiri."

Sasuke semakin kesal. Kenapa juga dia harus ikut dengan mereka? Oh ya. Dia ikut karena dia telah diancam oleh alasan yang sangat memuakkan.

"Huh! Kau! Apakah kau...ukh! Kau memang menyebalkan!"

"Haiku, jika kau tetap bersikap seperti itu. Tidak heran kau selalu dikatai anak kecil oleh Re," kata Rei.

"Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli padanya!"

"Ck, ck. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan'nya' jika kau tetap seperti itu, Haiku," celetuk Cash. Perkataan itu sontak membuatnya terdiam.

"Tutup mulutmu anak kecil." Haiku berkata tajam menusuk. Cash cuma angkat bahu.

"Wah,wah. Siapa yang ingin kau dapatkan, Haiku?" Re tersenyum nista dari balik stir mobil.

"Tutup mulutmu, baka aniki! Kau seharusnya sadar diri. Orang yag kau incar saja _tidak_ bisa kau dapatkan," ejek Haiku.

Sasuke menoleh mendengar hal ini. Kakak beradik ini punya orang yang disukai? Dia baru tahu. Setahunya mereka hanya suka mengganggu orang.

"Wah, aku baru dengar jika kakak beradik Sanova punya calon pacar. Siapa mereka?" tanya Rei penasaran.

Sungguh pertanyaan yang gawat. Tiba-tiba saja Haiku dan Re menjadi orang paling diam di seluruh dunia.

"Kalian dan orang yang kalian sukai sama-sama bodoh," kata Sasuke datar.

Haiku menoleh kaget. "Sasuke-kun! Kau bicara! Kusangka kau sudah mati disana!"

"Tidak perlu seheboh itu. Bukan Sasuke namanya kalau dia tidak diam," kata Re.

"Banyak bicara."

"Sasuke tujuan kami mengajakmu kesini agar kau bisa lebih ceria," kata Rei.

"Hah! Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk ikut."

"Saskay jika kau tetap bersikap seperti itu tidak ada yang akan mau denganmu. Cewek atau cowok," kata Cash sambil sibuk mengetik.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli."

"Sekarang kau bisa bicara seperti itu, Sasuke. Tapi lihat nanti, kau akan menyesal." Re berkata seperti itu sambil tersenyum samar.

Sasuke membalas senyum itu dengan deathglare andalannya. Wah, jarang Re melihat deathglare Sasuke. Kalau Rei atau Cash sih sudah sering dia lihat.

"RE! Didepan!" Dengan kaget Re memandang kedepan. Sebuah mobil box muncul tiba-tiba dari balik tikungan dan sudah terlambat untuk menghindarinya. Refleks Re membanting stir ke kiri dan yang dia tidak tahu sisi kiri jalan adalah jurang.

"Re!"

"Hei, banting stir kekanan!" teriak Haiku.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Pasrah saja~"

_Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau dekat-dekat mereka, _batin Sasuke dengan wajah pucat.

Dan dalam sepersekian detik Fiat Punto merah itu sudah terjun bebas ke dalam jurang. Jangan tanya berapa dalamnya karena jika kau ingin mengukurnya, kau akan jadi pahlawan besar karena kau akan tewas.

_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang bisa dilakukan kelima orang itu hanya menutup mata dan menunggu kematian menghampiri. Dan tentu saja berteriak kencang.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

----

----

Burung elang bersuara keras di atas langit. Berputar-putar disatu titik, mengincar anak ayam yang mungkin telah lepas dari pengawasan induknya. Tidak jauh dari sana terdengar derap langkah kuda dalam jumlah banyak. Sepertinya lebih dari dua puluh.

"Ayo, Yang Mulia! Kita bertaruh siapa yang bisa memanah elang itu!" Terdengar suara seorang gadis di sela-sela ributnya derap langkah kuda.

"Huh! Kau pikir aku akan takut akan tantanganmu?" seruan itu terdengar tidak terima.

"Baik. Berarti kita sepakat!"

Gadis itu menarik anak panah dari bahunya. Begitu juga dengan orang yang ditantangnya. Keduanya membidik ke atas. Mengarahkan panah mereka kearah burung elang hitam yang tengah berputar.

Dua panah ditembakkan bersamaan. Suaranya mendesing membelah udara. Lurus menuju langit dan elang yang tidak tahu jika dirinya tengah diincar.

"Sial! Kau menang!" pemuda itu berseru tidak terima. Sedangkan gadis yang sudah menghentikan laju kudanya hanya tertawa senang sekaligus mengejek.

"Jangan pernah remehkan sang jenius memanah ini," katanya bangga.

"Sial! Lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Dia terdiam sesaat untuk melihat elang yang telah terpanah kini berada dalam genggaman salah satu pengawalnya.

"Ayo! Kita cari yang lebih menarik!" gadis itu kembali memacu kudanya. Meninggalkan pemuda yang berseru kesal.

"Tunggu!"

"Ha ha ha! Ayo lebih cepat!"

Pengawal mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat ulah majikan mereka.

Di satu sisi tebing tinggi, gadis itu menghentikan laju kudanya. Menarik kekang kuda itu begitu kuat sampai sang kuda tampaknya tercekik.

Pemuda yang mengikutinya bertanya heran. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab ragu. "Sepertinya ada orang..."

"Heh?"

Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah sisi tebing dimana mereka bisa melihat tubuh manusia yang tertutupi semak lebat.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu turun dari kudanya dan memeriksa.

"Astaga!"

Mendengar ada sesuatu yang gawat. Gadis berambut pirang itu turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri sang pemuda yang tengah mematung.

"Astaga!" Dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama melihat pemandangan ini.

Lima orang tergeletak, tampaknya pingsan, dengan luka ditubuh masing-masing dan nampak dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?"

-

-

----TBC----

A/N: Gimana? Bagus ngak? Bikin bingung ngak? Seru ngak?

Moga bagus *ngarep*

Dan..............

Jreng! Jreng!

Re punya tantangan!

Siapa yang bisa nebak apa arti ORARIO bakal Re kasi hadiah chap 2.

Yang bisa nebak plot cerita ini. Seenggakya seting waktu, bakal Re kasi hadial profil main chara ama OC!

Ayo jawab dong! Ntar Re ngambek lho!

Akhir kata,

Tolong kasi Review.

Please.....!

Ayolah...jangan pelit...cuma nulis beberapa puluh kata kok. Ngak susah.

HaikuReSanovA.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Maafkan keterlambatan Re dalam meng-update fanfic, Re kena WB akut soalnya. Otak bekerja tapi jari-jari ini ogah ngetik *ngasi deathglare jari-jari tangan* Chap dua ini, entah karena Re belum berpengalaman ato apa. Sho Ai-nya belum keliatan. *pundung* Re belum pernah jatuh cinta soalnya *curhat mode:ON*

Komplik juga belum ada tanda2 kemunculannya. Berabe. Ulangan udah deket lagi. Gurunya pada killer semua. HUWA!!!! *mati*

Ah! *balik lagi* Jangan bosan baca fic Re, ya? Meski bakal ngaret2 dikit. Soalnya Re lagi di demo ama Cassie, dia nyuruh Re ngerjain novel Re yang terbengkalai *bilang aja mau ketemu ama cowok pujaan lo!* *sewot*

Bersalah juga ama tu novel. Mana isinya cowok ganteng semua.

Ah, udah, lama2 Re bilang judul novelnya lagi. Bisa dibunuh Re ama tu Editor abal satu. Mana dia punya perikeiblisan lagi.

**Pengumuman Penting****! Pemenang tantangan Chap 1!**

**1. Untuk tantangan nomor satu. SELAMAT! Pemenangnya adalah SaraFuma a.k.a ****aMiciZia Vi miRacOLi****! Meski dijawab dengan ragu, tapi Re terharu sekali. Untung si Cassie ngak kepikiran buat nulis artinya direview *fiuh! ngelap keringet*. Jadi Chap 2 ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk SaraFuma sebagai hadiah. Juara dua juga ada, YufaIchibi's, yang menjawab Orario=jam. Meski yang bener 'waktu' *Mungkin. Re nanya ama temen Re soalnya, bukan nyari di kamus* Tapi tetep saja secara umum jawabannya bener.**

**Untuk tantangan nomor dua. Hampir semua periview benar. Kecuali si Cassie yg udah tau alur ni cerita malah di plesetin jauh banget. *Awas lo! Gue metek-in juga lo!* Sesuai janji, ada profil OOC dan main chara di bawah.**

**Happy Reading!**

**HaikuReSanovA: ****tunjukkan padaku langit biru dan akan kuberikan dirimu sebuah kegelapan. Serahkan cintamu padaku dan akan kuberikan seluruh kebencianku.**

Disclaimer : Mbah Masashi! Minta mantra biar bisa masuk ke dunia Naruto dong! *digeplak* *emang Harry Potter?!*

::: Rating: T :::

Pairing: SasuNaru *selalu*

Warning: agak OOC. Tapi nanti pasti balik lagi kok. Tenang aja. Slow.....

Keterangan:

Lihat saja ke chapter satu *ketawa laknat*

Summary: Waktu yang dengan mudahnya mempermainkan jiwa manusia. Sebuah teka-teki yang tidak mudah terpecahkan. Anggaplah ini sebuah permainan dan tunjukkan pada dunia jika kau adalah pemenangnya.

ORARIO

Chapter 2

Sasuke mengerang perlahan dan membuka mata. Seluruh persendian yang ada ditubuhnya terasa nyeri, bahkan ketika dia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Otak jeniusnya mulai merangkai kembali kejadian terakhir sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran. Mobil Box menghadang laju mobil mereka, Re yang membanting stir ke kiri dan mereka terjun bebas ke jurang. Sasuke kembali menutup matanya. Pusing.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di telinganya. Perlahan Sasuke kembali membuka mata, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. Sekarang setelah cahaya bisa masuk dengan benar ke dalam matanya. Sasuke tahu jika yang dia lihat adalah rambut berwarna pirang. Dan di teliti lebih jauh, jika yang dia lihat rambut, pasti ada pemiliknya. Kedua, yang dia lihat adalah sepasang mata berwarna biru. Lalu tiga pasang garis di masing-masing pipi dan yang terakhir bibir mungil yang tengah tersenyum.

Satu kesimpulan terbentuk dibenaknya. Seorang pemuda -Sasuke yakin itu- berambut pirang, tengah berada, tepat diatasnya. Membuatnya otomatis terbelalak kaget lengkap dengan seruan yang cukup memekakkan.

"Wakh!!!"

Pemuda yang berada di atasnya menyingkir dengan segera seraya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Aduh~ Si Teme ini kenapa teriak keras sekali sih?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggosok-gosok telinganya. Ada segulung perban berwarna putih di tangannya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Memandang dengan lebih teliti orang yang ada di depan matanya. Pemuda. Perkiraannya tidak meleset. Dan wajahnya terlalu manis menurut Sasuke. Manis? Pemikiran apa yang mampir ke otaknya? Sepertinya dia gegar otak gara-gara kecelakaan itu.

"Hai, Sasuke. Kau sudah sadar?"

Sasuke menoleh. Dilihatnya Rei berdiri tidak jauh darinya, pergelangan kakinya terbalut perban dan ada memar dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bajunya juga robek dibeberapa bagian.

"Kurasa kau jadi lebih pendiam, Sasuke," komentar Re. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke samping. Yang lalu disesalinya karena membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Re tidak memakai bajunya, bahu kirinya terbalut perban. Ada noda darah di tengahnya. Dan dahinya juga dibalut.

"Hn."

"Apa orang ini memang seperti ini?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Berdiri dari duduknya untuk mengantisipasi teriakkan berikutnya.

Perhatian Sasuke teralihkan.

"Dia memang seperti itu. Itu tadi malah untuk pertama kalinya dia berteriak," kata Rei datar.

"Yah, jangan salahkan keturunan Uchiha yang tidak pernah tersenyum," celetuk Haiku. Orang ini memang selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

Rasanya tenda yang hanya muat untuk lima orang jadi penuh sesak.

"Haiku, keluar dari sini. Kau hanya membuat tenda ini makin sesak," kata Re dingin.

"Tidak masalah 'kan? Aku ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke-kun..." Haiku mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Rei tertawa geli.

"Akan ada yang marah jika kau bersikap seperti itu, Haiku," Re berkomentar.

Kalimat itu tidak digubris sama sekali.

Sang pemuda pirang hanya terdiam mendengarkan percakapan ini. Tapi Sasuke mengerang lagi. Ini mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Haiku yang tengah menatap tajam Re.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyanya berlutut di samping Sasuke.

"Pusing," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"Istirahatlah lagi," katanya lembut. Menyentuh dahi Sasuke pelan. Memeriksa apa suhu tubuhnya naik lagi. Sasuke tidak menanggapinya, itu karena kepalanya terasa sakit sekali.

"Terserah kau mau berkata apa saja kakak bodoh! Eh, Rei. Aku baru ingat, Cash sudah sadar."

Rei langsung berdiri. Dia keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tampaknya dia kahwatir pada adiknya yang menyebalkan itu.

Tdak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa saat. Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan memperhatikan sekelling. Memang tidak ada yang bisa dilihat kecuali kain tenda yang berwarna coklat. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada pemuda pirang yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Dia agak mengernyit. Kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal? Pakaian....kenapa pakaian pemuda ini aneh sekali? Seperti pakaian bangsawan jaman dulu. Benar, dia yakin itu. Dia pernah melihatnya secara tidak sengaja saat melihat isi laptop Rei. Lagipula Sasuke tidak mengenal pemuda ini.

"Siapa kau? Dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Suaranya sedikit serak.

Pertanyaan Sasuke memecah keheningan. Re dan Haiku terdiam, begitu juga dengan pemuda pirang yang belum Sasuke ketahui namanya. Dia juga menatap penuh tanya pada orang yang dipandangi Sasuke.

"Aku Naruto. Tapi..."

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu penjelasan Rei," saran Re bijaksana. Memotong ucapan Naruto yang pasti akan membuat Sasuke semakin sakit kepala.

Di tenda yang lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cash?" Rei masuk ke dalam tenda dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah membantu Cash duduk.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi punggungku rasanya nyeri sekali," jawabnya sedikit meringis.

"Punggungmu terbentur batu tebing," ujar Rei mendekat. Memeriksa punggung Cash yang terbalut perban putih.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaganya," kata Rei pada gadis berambut pirang disampingnya. "Shira."

"Tidak masalah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Rei. Sekedar mengetes Cash apakah dia masih waras atau sudah...tidak perlu disebutkan.

"Lumayan. Belum ada saraf otakku yang putus. Aku tidak amnesia," lapor Cash. Ini membuat Rei tersenyum geli.

"Beberapa saraf otakmu putus. Aku yakin itu."

Cash memandang Rei dengan tatapan Apa-yang-kau-katakan? Dibumbui sedikit deathglare.

"Lukanya cukup lebar, jadi jangan banyak bergerak dulu," kata Shira. Memutus deathglare Cash.

"Jangan kahwatir, dalam beberapa hari orang ini pasti sudah berlatih kendo lagi dengan Re. Benar 'kan, Cash?"

"Kendo?" tanya Shira tidak mengerti.

Rei menghela nafas, menyesal karena dia baru saja keceplosan.

Sementara itu, otak jenius Cash mulai mendapati kejanggalan. Ada yang aneh disini. Dia memang mengalami luka, tapi kenapa dia hanya mengalami memar-memar ringan dan luka di punggung? Bukankah seharusnya mereka, atau setidaknya dia dan Rei mati? Dan...kenapa gadis disampingnya ini memakai baju aneh? Seperti pakaian lelaki abab empat belas.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Cash. Menatap tajam Rei meminta penjelasan. Rei tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Cash.

Rei terdiam.

"Itu juga yang kami ingin tanyakan," ujar seseorang dibelakang Rei.

Rei menoleh, dilihatnya Haiku berdiri paling depan, menyusul Re dan yang terakhir Sasuke dengan si pemuda berambut pirang yang membantunya berdiri. Wajah Sasuke samar-samar terlihat bersemu merah.

Mereka juga memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kurasa Re sudah tahu," ujar Rei.

"Tidak juga. Aku penasaran kenapa kita bisa ada disini, Rei," kata Re mengedikkan kepalanya sekilas pada Naruto. Meski yang Re maksud sebenarnya adalah pakaian Naruto yang tidak lazim. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Terlalu aneh memang. Mereka bukan terdampar di tempat orang yang sedang syuting film sejarah 'kan?

"Kami juga perlu tahu kalian ini siapa. Kalian terlalu...aneh." Naruto angkat bicara dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan ragu. Benar saja, dilihat dari pakaiannya saja mereka berbeda.

Rei manarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab. Dia menatap Si pemuda pirang dan Shira setelah memberi tatapan memperingatkan terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Begini Naruto. Kami datang dari negeri yang jauh. Negara dari timur. Kami bisa ada disini karena kami sedang dalam misi kerajaan, tapi ditengah jalan Sasuke tidak sengaja menginjak tepian tebing yang rapuh, kami terlalu terkejut untuk menyelamatkannya, sehingga sebagian tebing yang kami pijaki malah ikut jatuh. Dan kau sudah tahu kelanjutanya."

Naruto menatap Rei curiga.

"Jangan kahwatir, kami tidak berurusan dengan negaramu tapi...itu tergantung dari negara apa ini," ujar Rei lambat dan hati-hati.

Sasuke dengan yang lainnya hanya bisa menatap heran. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Rei? Misi? Misi apa?

Sedangkan Naruto dan Shira menatap Rei dengan serius.

"Jadi boleh aku tahu ini negara apa?" tanya Rei.

"Italia," jawab Shira singkat.

"Tepat dugaanku," gumam Rei. "Dan ini tahun berapa?"

Naruto mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kau menanyakan tahun?"

"Ah, kami hanya sudah lupa berapa tahun kami pergi," Rei menjawab ringan.

"1335."

Kali ini Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menganga kaget. Seribu tiga ratus tiga puluh lima? Siapa yang gila disini? Mereka atau orang-orang berambut pirang ini?

"1335?"

"Sekarang aku ingin penjelasan yang lebih mendetail," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah..."

"Rei," Haiku memotong perkataannya. Tapi Rei mengabaikannya.

"Kami dari sebuah negara bernama Jepang. Kami dalam misi untuk membawa pesan dari raja kami. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan padamu," jawab Rei datar tanpa emosi. Tidak nampak kebohongan dalam matanya dan ini membuat baik Naruto dan Shira percaya.

Seseorang muncul dari pintu tenda. Seorang pria, mungkin umurnya sekitar dua puluhan. Ada bekas luka melintang di wajahnya.

"Yang Mulia, makanan sudah siap," lapornya.

Hening. Semua menunggu siapa yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Yang Mulia.

"Baiklah. Kami akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Akhirnya Narutolah yang menjawab.

Semua menatap biasa kecuali Cash dan Sasuke.

"Yang Mulia...?" Cash berkata lambat-lambat. "Kau seorang bangsawan?"

"Pangeran," sahut Naruto datar. Dia beranjak ke pintu tenda. "Kalian mungkin bisa berada di Negara ini untuk beberapa waktu, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian."

Selesai berkata seperti itu dia keluar dari tenda.

Shira berdiri. Sedikit tersenyum usil yang mengingatkan Sasuke akan senyum jail Rei. "Putra Mahkota sebenarnya. Dia memang selalu merendah. Kalian mungkin bisa ikut ke kediamanku. Luka kalian itu harus dirawat dengan teliti," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih," Rei tersenyum tulus akan tawaran Shira. "Kami menghargainya."

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian sebentar. Kalau kalian ingin, kalian bisa ikut makan malam dengan kami di luar. Banyak buruan yang kami dapatkan hari ini."

"Baiklah," jawab Rei sopan. Shira pun meninggalkan tenda.

Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Rei duduk dengan perlahan di hadapan Cash. Diikuti Sasuke yang kepalanya masih berdenyut dan Re yang nampaknya sudah payah berdiri. Yang tertinggal cuma Haiku. Dia dengan santainya berdiri dengan pose andalannya. Tersenyum penuh arti yang dalam hal ini penuh rahasia. Hanya dia yang tampaknya tidak mengalami luka parah. Hanya memar-memar dibeberapa bagian tubuh.

"Ayo katakan Rei, apa yang belum kau ceritakan pada mereka?" kata Haiku.

"Kalian tentu kaget dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi benar, dengan otak jenius kalian, kalian pasti sudah menduga jika kita terlempar ke masa lalu."

"Jangan bercanda," kata Sasuke sinis. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat dari sudut mana kesimpulan itu bisa diambil.

"Ini bukan candaan, Sasuke," nada bicara Rei masih tenang.

"Jadi apa kau sudah gila? Mengatakan kita berada di negara Italia abad 14?" tanya Sasuke sinis. "Menarik sekali."

"Tidak juga. Tapi inilah kenyataannya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Dia meraba saku belakang celananya. Handphonenya ternyata masih ada. Tapi ketika dia ingin menghubungi seseorang yang mungkin bisa membawanya keluar dari tepat aneh ini. Handphonenya berbunyi nyaring dengan peringatan tidak ada sinyal.

"Abad empat belas sinyal HP belum ditemukan, Sasuke," kata Cash tertawa geli.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya tadi. Sinyal hp-ku juga tidak ada," kara Re.

"Yeah, memang."

"Itu bukan masalah sekarang. Bagaimana caranya kita bisa ada disini, Rei?" tanya Re.

"Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?"

"Itu karena kau orang yang paling berhubungan dengan semua ini," jawab Haiku santai.

"Hn. Jujur aku juga tidak tahu." Semua memandang tajam padanya. "Maksudnya aku tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa berada disini. Tapi kalau kalian bertanya kenapa kalian hanya luka ringan..."

Semuanya menatap Rei dengan tatapan 'Ringan-katamu?!' diiringi deathglare mematikan.

"Maksudku tubuh kalian tidak remuk atau apa, itu karena aku menggunakan kekuatanku disaat terakhir."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kekuatan?"

"Ck, ck, sepertinya dari kita hanya Sasuke yang belum tahu," ujar Cash dengan anggukan maklum. Dengan tampang polos tak berdosa Cash berkata pada Sasuke seakan yang bersangkutan anak umur empat tahun yang sedang diajari berhitung satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. "Rei punya kemampuan khusus, Sasuke. Dia cenayang."

"Kalian membual." Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan omong kosong ini.

"Itu terserah padamu," kata Rei tidak peduli.

"Lalu kenapa kau berbohong mengenai kita? Sampai mengatakan jika kita ini sedang dalam misi. Apa kau tidak lihat? Tampang kita yang seperti ini lebih cocok dibilang kriminal negara." Cash jadi uring-uringan sendiri.

"Itu karena aku tahu reaksi mereka pasti seperti Sasuke. Yang ada kita malah akan ditangkap dan dijatuhi ukuman mati karena dituduh sebagai mata-mata."

"Kenapa rasanya aku seperti jatuh ke dalam permainan buku dongeng, ya? Kita jadi seperti sedang menyusun srategi untuk adegan penyusupan," kata Haiku menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau dan pikiran konyolmu."

"Kurasa ini masuk akal," kata Re. "Kecuali kenapa kita bisa terlempar kemari. Untuk sementara sebaiknya kita berperan sesuai dengan apa yag dikatakan Rei. Sampai kita tahu bagaima-"

Rei meletakkan telunjuk tangan kanannya dibibir. Memberi isyarat agar mereka diam. Tanpa suara dia mengeja 'ada orang menguping di luar'.

"Terserah kalian," kata Sasuke yang kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Dia butuh istirahat.

"Hei, Saskay, kau tidur saja disini. Tampangmu pucat sekali. Toh, aku juga ingin keluar. Bukankah kita diundang untuk makan malam?" Cash bangkit dengan perlahan dan Re membantunya. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, kita akan tetap berakting seperti yang dikatakan Rei sambil mencari jalan untuk pulang, begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara rendah, mencari kepastian sebelum dia pingsan lagi.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu," Re memasang wajah serius. "Ingat berhati-hatilah disini, kita bisa dalam masalah. Kita bukannya berurusan dengan orang biasa. Tapi langsung pada Putra Mahkota, kalian mengerti?" Rei merendahkan suaranya hingga hanya mereka yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Akan aku usahakan." Haiku ngeloyor kaluar begitu saja. Tampangnya santai sekali.

Sasuke sudah menutup matanya. Duh, kepalanya sakit sekali rasanya. Sasuke bisa merasakan perban yang membalut dahinya menjadi panas tidak karuan. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan erangan untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Rasanya tidak baik jika Uchiha mengerang kesakitan dihadapan orang lain. Bahkan jika itu sepupunya sendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" tanya Re kahwatir.

"Hn. Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri."

"Biarkan dia tidur. Luka dikepalanya itu tampaknya parah."

_Cepatlah menyingkir dari sini, kalian hanya menggangguku_, batin Sasuke.

"Baik Sasuke, para pengganggu ini akan keluar," kata Rei dengan senyum kecil. Membuat mata Sasuke terbuka seketika. Ada rasa kejut disana.

"Kau..."

"Selamat tidur."

Rei, Cash dan Re meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Omong kosong apa ini?" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Masalah ini sungguh merepotkan." Dia menutup matanya. Dan dalam sekejap Sasuke sudah terlelap dengan wajah meringis kesakitan.

-

-

LIma menit sebelum Haiku keluar dari tenda.

Naruto berdiri di depan kobaran api unggun dengan wajah serius. Kobaran api terpantul jelas di mata birunya. Shira menghampirinya dengan hati-hati, tidak mau mengagetkannya. Tidak enak mendengar suara Naruto yang kelewat keras itu dari jarak dekat. Apalagi jika dia berteriak.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Shira hati-hati.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja orang-orang itu sangat aneh."

Shira tersenyum kecil. "Mereka menarik. Bagaimana jika kita bawa pulang ke istana?" Shira tersenyum penuh rencana. "Pasti menyenangkan melihat Perdana Menteri kita kesal."

Naruto memandang Shira dengan alis dinaikkan. Sejenak wajahnya tampak keheranan. Tapi kemudian senyumnya sama mengerikannya dengan senyum Shira. Jelas sekali mereka memang bersaudara.

"Kau benar. Kita bawa pulang mereka ke istana. Lagipula luka mereka cukup parah. Terutama si rambut hitam itu," kata Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang.

Shira melihatnya dengan pandangan curiga. "Kenapa wajah anda seperti itu Yang Mulia? Jangan katakan kau tertarik pada Sasuke," celetuk Shira dengan pandangan nakal.

Kesadaran Naruto kembali. Dia menatap Shira dengan jengkel. Digembungkannya pipinya. Seperti anak-anak. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak ada maksud apa-apa," kata Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan. Tapi Shira tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Fuh, terserahlah. Itu keinginan anda Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Naruto...." kata Shira dengan seringai nakal.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel sepanjang itu. Kau tahu aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

"Bagaimanapun juga itu memang namamu, Naruto."

"Nah, itu lebih baik."

"Eh?"

"Lebih baik panggil aku Naruto saja."

"Hi..hi..hi..kau pangeran yang aneh," komentar Shira seraya tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau percaya pada mereka?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi serius. "Kau tahu jika akhir-akhir ini keadaan menjadi aneh."

Shira terdiam sebentar. Memikirkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Percaya. Aku percaya pada mereka. Lagipula wajah mereka polos-polos."

"Aku meragukan itu," gumam Naruto tidak jelas.

"Lagipula," Shira melanjutkan. "Jika mereka mata-mata atau yang lebih parah lagi adalah orang-orang yang mengincarmu, kita bisa membereskan mereka dengan mudah. Tidak usah kahwatir. Selama mereka dalam pengawasanku, aku jamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa," kata Shira percaya diri.

Naruto mendengus tidak percaya. "Apa kau bisa mengalahkan kelima orang itu sendirian? Menjatuhkan satu diantara mereka saja akan sulit bagimu."

"Tentu saja aku bisa, mengalahkanmu saja aku bisa. Apalagi mereka?"

Naruto mati langkah. Yang satu ini tidak bisa dia sangkal.

"Kau itu! Panggil mereka! Katakan jika kita menunggu mereka untuk makan malam."

"Baiklah Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota Naruto~"

"Shira!"

Shira hanya tertawa kecil seraya menghilang dari pandangan.

Shira melewati beberapa kemah yang ada. Kemah untuk para pengawal. Beberapa tengah berjaga diluar dan menyapanya dengan membungkuk hormat. Shira hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Tiba di depan sebuah pintu tenda Shira berhenti, mendengar suara percakapan yang sepertinya menarik.

"Kurasa ini masuk akal. Kecuali kenapa kita bisa terlempar kemari. Untuk sementara sebaiknya kita berperan sesuai dengan apa yag dikatakan Rei. Sampai kita tahu bagaimana..."

Kalimat itu terputus. Dari suaranya sepertinya itu Re. Shira menajamkan telinganya, berusaha mendengar lebih jauh. Tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Hanya gumaman tidak jelas yang bisa dia dengar.

Lalu didengarnya Haiku berkata.

"Akan aku usahakan."

Pintu tenda terbuka dan tampaklah Haiku dengan wajah santai. Dan malang bagi Shira karena dia terlambat menyingkir.

"Shira?"

"Ah, hai..."

-

-

-

Akhir kata,

**TBC**

GYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fanfic apaan nih???????????? Pair SasuNaru tp ga ada adegan SN-nya sama sekali! *tepar*

Fiuh! Ngelap peluh yang ber...ber... ber, yah, tidak usah dikatakan. Lebih enak baca ketimbang bikin ternyata. Maafkan Re jika masih banyak typo dan chap ini ngak ada scene SN sama sekali *FIC APAAN NIH?*.

Untuk yang waktu ini. Re punya alasan kuat kenapa ceritanya rata tengah. Re ngeditnya tengah malem, mata udah merem melek, trus waktu mau update Re panik soalnya disuruh pulang cepet. Jadi udah dipublish Re baru ngeh. Gomen *nunduk* lain kali bakal Re ingat.

_**Profil OC dan Main Chara**_

**Namikaze Naruto**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Gender : cowok**

**Status : putra mahkota**

**Ciri-ciri fisik : (anda sekalian sudah sangat tahu)**

**Kemampuan fisik : bermain pedang**

**Kemampuan khusus: masih dirahasiakan**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Gender : cowok**

**Status : mahasiswa, jomblo.**

**Jurusan : bisnis**

**Ciri-ciri fisik : (anda sekalian tahu sendiri)**

**Kemampuan fisik : ****bisa berkelahi, keahlian kendo**

**Kemampuan khusus: Sharingan**

**Cash Uchiha**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Gender : cowok**

**Status : jomblo, mahasiswa, adik Rei**

**Jurusan : teknik informatika**

**Ciri-ciri fisik : rambut coklat di highlight merah, mata hitam, memakai anting salib di telinga kanan. **

**Kemampuan fisik : bisa berkelahi. Keahlian Kendo.**

**Kemampuan khusus: bisa otak atik komputer. **

**Rei Uchiha**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Gender : cewek**

**Status : mahasiswa, jomblo, kakak Cash**

**Jurusan : sastra**

**Ciri-ciri fisik : rambut hitam sepunggung, mata hitam, ada tato merah di leher.**

**Kemampuan fisik : bisa berkelahi. Keahlian memanah.**

**Kemampuan khusus: cenayang**

**Re Sanova**

**Umur : 19 tahun**

**Gender : cowok**

**Status : jamblo, mahasiswa smt 6, kakak Haiku**

**Jurusan : kedokteran**

**Ciri-ciri fisik : Rambut merah agak panjang diikat, mata merah gelap,**

**Kemampuan fisik : bisa berkelahi. Ahli dalam Judo, karate, dan kendo**

**Kemampuan khusus: mengendalikan situasi**

**Haiku Sanova**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Gender : cowok**

**Status : jomblo, mahasiswa, adik Re**

**Jurusan : sastra**

**Ciri-ciri fisik : Rambut hitam kebiruan (usul Cassie), mata silver .**

**Kemampuan fisik : bisa berkelahi. Keahlian capoera**

**Kemampuan khusus: muncul tiba tiba dan menyusup.**

**Uzumaki Shira**

**Umur : 16 tahun**

**Gender : cewek**

**Status : Bangsawan, sepupu putra mahkota**

**Ciri-ciri fisik : rambut pirang gelap sepunggung, mata coklat terang, tomboy, suka melanggar peraturan istana.**

**Kemampuan khusus: memanah**

**NB: Untuk tinggi terserah pada keinginan reader. Mau dibilang 180 atau sebangsanya juga boleh. Yang penting tinggi mereka ideal deh.**

Ngomong2, Kak Tachi, eh, maksudnya Itachi mau dikasi peran apa? Si Shira sih dengan seenak udelnya minta Itachi sebagai pengawal pribadinya. Ngak Re kabulin tuh. Please deh, dari segi logisnya mana nyambung! Lagian ada yang bakal bunuh Re jika Re lakuin itu. Maksudnya, Itachi kan kakakny Sasu. Trus darimananya bisa nyasar ke Italia abad 14? Kan ngak enak jika dibilang Itachi juga kelempar ke masa lalu. Trus jika itu emang Itachi dari jaman itu. Emang ada gitu, Uchiha nyasar ke Italia? Trasmigrasi? Kok ngak enak kedengarannya. Pelarian? Ngak enak juga. Jauh banget dari Jepang lari ke Italia. Ato moyang Uchiha emang dari Italia? *bribet* Tp Stradivus beda lagi ya? *sweatdrop*

He..he..he...Re mau buka aib orang. Tau ngak? Si cassie-HAIKU hampir mimisan waktu Re suruh baca bagian ini. '_Re_ _tidak memakai bajunya_, bahu kirinya terbalut perban. Ada noda darah di tengahnya. Dan dahinya juga dibalut. Maklum, dia ngefan ama Re Sanova.

_PS: Nenek, lo bakal gue kasi kejutan di chap 3. Liat aja, apa lo bakal ngeh kalo gue bilang itu ada hubungannya dengan 'Italia'__?_

Seperti biasa, sumbangan REVIEW selalu dibutuhkan. Katakan kesan, pesan, kritik, usul, protes, bahkan flame, Re butuh flame. Biar Re bisa nendang si pemberi flame itu.

Oke?

With Love,

HaikuReSanovA


End file.
